Moonlight Memory
by Silver Dream Writer
Summary: Would you be willing to kill the one that you hold most dear for the sake of your loyalty and Peace? Itachi X OC (One Shot)


**This is a one shot that came out of no where, without any prior planning. I just kept on writing, following my inspiration and gut-feeling and _voilà_, here's the end result! Please state it in the reviews if you wish for me to continue this series or it is better for it to stay as a one shot. Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated, enjoy reading!**

* * *

_'Tonight is a full moon.' _Itachi noted while sauntering up the streets of Konoha, on his way to the Uchiha compound. He wore his usual ANBU attire which comprised of a plain black shirt with a guard plate on his chest and torso and black pants. His ANBU mask was shifted off to the left side of his face and his long hair was tied in a low ponytail with a black band.

The lamps lined up along the streets were turned off by night time so his only source of light was the Moon high above his head shining down its soft light on him, giving him a rather unearthly and detached aura. His footsteps were soft and light and his guarded face revealed nothing about his intentions, befitting of an ANBU Captain.

Tall wooden gates soon came into sight, two of his clansmen standing parallel to each other guarding the entrance to the Uchiha Compound. They lifted up their weapons upon instinct when they noticed a vague form in the distance and only let down their guard when they recognized Itachi. Both of them turned their backs on him to push open the old wooden gates which protested with a creaking noise for Itachi to pass through only to realize a sudden sharp pain around their torso area. One of the Uchiha clutched his torso in pain, he looked down and saw the red liquid slowly seeping through his dark shirt. He let out a cry of pain before falling to the ground while his partner turned around with a betrayed and aghast look in his eyes as he too slid to the ground and laid there motionlessly.

Itachi glanced at them passively for a moment and in a sudden quick action, he vaulted over the enormous gates obstructing his path with ease as he landed on the earth with a soft thud. He once more looked up at the Moon as if seeking for assurance in his actions and justification for his sins when he noticed a shadow standing atop on one of the rooftops. The shadowed figure then jumped down from his location and spoke in an arrogant tone, "Do you need my assistance? I will be more than elated to grant it to you."

A look of disdain flashed across Itachi's now dyed crimson eyes for a moment before reverting back to its normal expressionless obsidian orbs and he answered, "I am more than capable of handling this mission single-handedly, _Madara_."

The incognitus now dubbed as Madara let out a soft dark chuckle as it slowly escalated into a full-blown laughter. Itachi, seemingly unaffected by the man's queer reaction, continued down the streets of the compound. Madara seemed indifferent to Itachi's actions as he declared, "Do not undermine my prowess as one of the greatest leaders of the Uchiha Clan and the only man who could be on par with Konoha's Shodai Hokage: Senju Hashirama, _young Uchiha_."

This made Itachi stopped in his tracks as the gears in his head turned, calculating the extent of his ability as he weighed his options. Finally, he conceded to Madara's request as he slightly turned his head around, showing half of his face as he nonchalantly answered back, "Do as you wish."

Then he continued onward into the night, his bloodstained katana gleaming ominously from the reflection of the Moon.

* * *

Itachi now stood in front of a plain two-storey house, no different from the others along the district, with the only exception of a lone windchime hung on the opened window on the second storey. It made a soothing mellifluous sound as it danced with the wind in the silent, calm night. Itachi glanced at his crimson-dyed katana and shrugged it, blood spattering on the lush grass and the sword once again regained its former uncontaminated state. He took a powerful leap and landed on the roof tiles, standing just in front of the window, the white curtains daintily fluttering about in the wind.

He glanced at the room's surroundings. It was a fairly plain room with a cherry wood wardrobe leaning against the left wall and a pristine white vanity mirror directly facing him. He could see his features reflected on it as a cold, ruthless murderer with the Devil's eyes, impatiently awaiting his next kill. His prey was soundly asleep, innocently oblivious of what was currently happening to her or the people around her. She laid on the white futon comfortably, her long raven hair fanned out around her like an angel's halo. Her blanket was casted aside, revealing her snowy white yukata she wore for night time and her necklace with three metal rings on it was around her neck. A peaceful expression stayed on her face as she exuded an aura of tranquility, her chest heaving up and down rhythmically with each breath she took.

Itachi took in this sight for a moment before taking a cautious step into the room, never once letting his guard down. Then, deciding that the room was safe with no hidden traps, he walked towards the sleeping maiden. When he was directly standing next to her, he knelt down as he continued to observe her sleeping form. Itachi did not comprehend any of his actions: Why was he wasting his time here watching her in deep slumber when he was ordered to kill any Uchiha on sight? It could be that he was holding back on the account that she was the only one who could truly understand him apart from his best friend, Uchiha Shisui, who was now deceased. Or he was getting soft while reminiscing his blissful childhood days with her, when everything was the way it was supposed to be.

However, as Itachi grew older, he understood the implications and responsibilities that came with being an adult and quickly came to terms with it for the sake of his clan and precious village, becoming the emotionless pawn of Life he is. Throughout his transition from a naive believer in his family to an adult who understood the innumerable disasters his entire clan could cause,_ she_ was always by his side. _She_ always believed in the remaining good in him and would forever be on his side, even if the whole clan and his family decided to condemn him. However, now that the situation has progressed to this state, _she_ would only pose as an obstacle; a nuisance to his plans for the future._ She_ was a weakness that he would not allow himself to have for the sake of his village, his precious little brother Sasuke and..._peace_. Such a word can cause a thousand deaths in exchange for a thousand lives. It can take away everything that he has in a moment and there is nothing he can do to stop it except accepting it willingly. But, on the other hand, it can also mean that no one has to suffer anymore from another's selfish actions. So in the end, he decided that it was worth the sacrifice, even if he had to give _her_ up to Fate and that he would have to carry on living without _her_.

He was interrupted from his musings when she stirred from her sleep. He watched as her long eyelashes fluttered and her eyelids slowly lifting up, revealing to him her extraordinary crystal blue eyes, an unorthodox eye colour in the Uchiha Clan though Itachi thought that it just made her look more distinguished from the other females in his clan. Sleep was still present in her eyes as she tried to blink it away and stared at the white ceiling above her. She seemed to notice a presence beside her and twisted her head to her right, immediately recognizing her childhood friend. She softly smiled at him and greeted, "Ita-kun."

Her nickname for him from childhood has stuck to her till this day, much to his dismay, though he quickly dismissed that passing thought. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion at her friend's unresponsiveness. Usually Itachi would grumble out a monosyllable answer or nod his head in acknowledgement. However today, he merely gave her a desolate look. It made her feel distant from her childhood friend even though he was just next to her, within an arm's reach. She understood that perhaps there was something bothering him and she was going to decipher it from his physical appearance.

She sat up in a slow motion, her raven hair falling over her shoulders as some strands framed her face and she turned around to closely examine her friend and it surprised her to see his face so near hers, almost a breath apart. As always, his jet-black hair was neatly tied up in a low ponytail and he was in his ANBU attire. 'There is nothing out of place about him.' She concluded after giving him a final lookover. It was only then that she became aware of the fact that his left arm was clutching something very tightly, as if holding on to his only lifeline and at a closer look, she made out the gleam emitted from the blade settled on the floor.

However, instead of reacting by screaming like a sane person, she tilted her head down, shielding her face from him. Itachi could not comprehend her actions and lifted his free right arm to lift her face by gently holding her chin in between his thumb and index finger. He did not predict nor expect what he was going to witness next.

Tears in the shape of pearls flowed down her rosy cheeks uncontrollably and dripped on her white yukata, staining it. Her eyes reflected an unfathomable deep sadness and yet at the same time, a vast sea of forgiveness and understanding filled her blue orbs. At that moment, Itachi's mind clicked and understood everything as he asked her a simple question, "You knew about it all this time?"

She nodded her head and answered his unspoken question, saying, "Shisui-chan told me everything, on the day before his death."

A long silence stretched across the room; both gazed at each other for a very long time, almost an eternity when Itachi broke it by placing the back of his hand on her tear-stained cheek and caressed it. She leaned into his warm touch and they both relished in the moment that only the two shared, as if the world only revolved around the two of them at that very moment. However blissful a dream may be, all dreams have to end one day and Itachi decided to end it before he got too attached to this unattainable dream and possibly desire to be trapped in it forever.

He lifted his silver katana, its luster mesmerizing her for a moment before it strucked into her, right where her heart is. Then, he promptly slid the blade out, blood splattering all around, a drop of her blood on his cheek. Listlessly, she fell on her back though Itachi caught her just in time before she could land on her futon and held her close to his chest, desperate in hearing her weakening heartbeat. Her once white yukata was now stained with her crimson liquid of life. However, Itachi thought that she had never looked more divine and angelic. Her crystal blue eyes were locked on his face as she forced out a smile through the stinging pain in her chest and she said, "Thank you, for everything."

Itachi's obsidian orbs gave away his emotions, a mixture of love for her, sadness for their fate and frustration at his helplessness filled them altogether and overwhelmed him, resulting in a single crystal tear escaping from the corner of his eyes, falling onto her cheek as he apologized, "I'm sorry."

She smiled radiantly at him as she placed her cold, almost freezing, hand on his warm cheek and replied, "Don't be, I'll wait for you so do what you need to do and come back to me when you are done." Itachi dipped his head as he swore sorrowfully, "I promise, Mizuki."

She took her last dying breath and her hand slumped down from his cheeks, falling on the white sheets with a soft thud. Her eyelids closed in eternal slumber with a serene smile on her smile. Itachi smoothly settled her down on the futon, her blood seeped into the white sheets and gradually grew into a large patch around her, making her appear to be an Angel of Death. He reached out to the metal necklace around her neck and unclasped it. Then, he positioned it around his neck, securely lock the clasp and stood up.

Looking back at her for one last time, he memorized the scene and commit it to life. Then, he teleported away to resume his mission. The translucent white curtains floated in the wind and the windchimes jingled melodiously, filling in the void silence of the night.


End file.
